A New Beginning
by KayyMyLove
Summary: One day I found this and it's fairly good so I'll post it up. Set between New Moon and Eclipse, I think, Bella and Edward graduate and plan to get married. of course, Bella atracts trouble. Read for more! K to be safe.
1. Hallucination

**AN: I found this on my computer and decided to post it, so we begin yet another story. Tell me whatcha think. And I do believe I had set this one in between New Moon and Eclipse. Like I said, I found it and thought I'd post it. So tell me whatcha think.**

Bella POV

Chapter One: Hallucination

I sat next to Edward in class. It was the last day of school before graduation.

I waited nervously as the teacher rambled on about the movie that he was fixing to play, fiddling with my ring.

Edward, even after I'd told him not to, bought me an engagement ring to go with the proposal he offered a couple of weeks ago.

Of course, Charlie didn't know I was getting married instead of going to college. College will have to wait a while-Edward was turning me into a vampire during our honeymoon.

Edward flicked his golden eyes over to me then back to the video.

I smiled at him, knowing he'd see me.

I slipped my ring back onto my finger and off again and into my pocket, remembering no one at school knew.

Not even Angela, who had been my best friend, other than Edward (I considered him my vampire/fiancé/ best friend) since I was forbidden to talk to Jacob Black.

It wasn't my fault the guy was a werewolf.

I doodled on the sheet of paper in front of me and Edward chuckled quietly beside me.

"What?" I asked him almost silently, still he heard.

He just shook his head slightly and watched the boring movie.

After class, he walked me to my truck. I tossed him the keys (he ran to my house then drove to school with me in my truck) and he caught them effortlessly as I slid into the passenger side of the truck.

Edward was in silently while I slammed the door shut.

"What was all the laughing about today?" I asked him as I pulled on my seat belt.

"Mike," he chuckled again lightly, shaking his head. My truck roared to life.

"What about him?" Edward pulled out of the parking space and looked at me.

"You couldn't tell?" I looked at him. Did he really forget?

"Sorry, Edward, don't have the vampire benefits yet. What about Mike?" I asked him again, hoping he didn't catch the "yet."

But, it's Edward; he caught it and sighed.

"You promised," I reminded him about the marriage-then-vampire deal.

"Nevermind that. Mike kept staring at the ring. Even for you it should've been obvious. He knows and he's jealous. Then again, I don't blame him," Edward told me, smiling the crooked-smile I loved.

He reached for my hand and held it in his cold one.

I blushed at his compliment and turned to look away, hoping the scarlet would vanish so I could look at his flawless face.

Thank God he was back!

My delusions of his perfect velvet voice, flawless face, did him no justice.

And all my stunts, from the motorcycles to the cliff diving just made me look suicidal, sending perfect Edward to Italy suicidal.

I shook my head slightly, hoping he wouldn't see, to clear the thoughts of the Volturi, the papery thin skin, the sight of Edward twitching on the floor, convulsing under Jane's gaze.

A shudder racked my body and Edward's eyes were on me.

We were parked out in front of my house, Charlie's cruiser missing from it's spot near my tarp-covered motorcycle.

"Bella? You ok?" Edward's velvet voice was filled with concern. I shook my head to clear the image out of my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not. Come on," Edward said, on my opposite side.

Somehow, during my lie he had stepped out of the truck and walked around to my side to open the door.

He lifted me out one handed and supported me effortlessly as we walked forward to the house.

He swiftly unlocked the door using the key under the eave and took me inside.

I was still lost in the nightmare.

The open hole in my chest that stayed for months, the voice in my head, _Edward's_ voice, whenever I had done something "stupid and reckless."

I couldn't see the living room around me, or the wash cloth Edward pressed on my forehead, trying to cool me off.

"Bella? What's wrong? Can you hear me?" He pulled me into his lap, folding the blanket off the couch in between me and him, trying to keep me from cooling off too fast by his frigid skin.

The images still flashed before my eyes; I felt the cold water of the ocean after I'd fallen, heard my delusions again, Jacob's arms pulling me out.

Then, suddenly the first night I had the delusions popped into my head. All the anger I'd felt to those guys I thought were the ones who attacked me, returned and I could feel my skin burn.

It was like my memory was playing in reverse.

I felt the fire in my veins from last spring break, when James had bitten me. I felt the fire spread, but unlike last time, when it really did happen, Edward wasn't going to stop the fire. My conscience tried to jerk back to reality but something wouldn't let it all the way. I knew I was with Edward, in my house, but the hallucination of the fire hadn't vanished.

I saw everything but couldn't speak.

The fire spread through my veins and through my heart.

I looked down to my scar, the one that was normally colder than the rest of my body.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked, growing frantic.

I shook my head against his chest and my hand went to the scar.

It was hotter.

What? How?

I felt the skin next to it, away from the scar, it was hot, but not as much as the scar.

All of a sudden the fire that raged in my body disappeared.

I found my voice and the haze I'd been immersed in cleared.

I sat up, pushing Edward's protective arm out of my way.

I shook my head to try to make sense of it.

I felt my forehead; it was drenched in sweat. But my skin was cool, back to normal.

I felt the scar. It was colder.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward voiced.

"Give me a minute. I'll be right back," I told him as I wearily stood, trying to steady myself before racing upstairs.

I showered quickly, trying to get the gross sweat off me. I changed into jeans and a T-shirt and headed back downstairs, yanking a hairbrush through my hair.

Edward stopped pacing.

"What's wrong Bella?" he demanded.

"We need to see Carlisle."

**AN: don't you love cliffhangers? Review please!**


	2. Preparation

**AN: Here's more. Reviews are love.**

Chapter Two: Preparation

I had ignored Edward the whole time he drove swiftly through the windy road, throwing questions of concern at me.

Eventually he gave up as I thought. He was halfway there when I'd gotten through my thinking.

"I don't understand it," I sighed.

Edward jumped at the opportunity to ask what had happened.

"What?"

"The hallucinations…they returned and… I wonder if Carlisle can figure it out…" I left him hanging and he prodded.

"You know, I could help too," he told me, a hint of impatience dancing around the edge of his voice.

"I started remembering everything on the ride to my house. Italy, jumping off the cliff, the delusions, the hole, James…" I stopped to try to gauge his expression.

He didn't like talking about James. Edward hated him. With a blazing passion.

He had caught something else.

"Hole?" he asked me with another concerned voice. Oh yeah, I didn't tell him.

"Long story about the hole. Present please. Ok, and then when the memory of James came back"-no growling from Edward's chest yet, I decided it was safe to continue- "the fire I'd felt in my veins came back. But it didn't stop. It spread through my whole body, my scar was twenty times hotter. And then it just… disappeared."

I looked at him to try to guess what he was thinking.

He came to a stop near his house and he just sat there. I stared at him forever.

"Please, say _something_," I begged him after awhile.

"Bella, why did you stay so quiet?" I stared at him.

"I…I don't know. It was just as if the fire consumed me and I didn't want to fight it. I know I should have but I didn't."

A low, barely audible growl escaped Edward, and I turned my eyes from his death grip on the steering wheel to play with my engagement ring.

I had snagged it after I took a shower; the Cullens already knew about the engagement and were thrilled.

I dared a look to Edward, his hard face had softened and he tried to smile at me. But it didn't touch his eyes. This was bad.

"Edward, what?" I asked him, my voice small.

"Nothing, come on," he said as he opened the door and got out.

I followed his lead and got out, sighing in frustration. I grabbed his outstretched hand as we walked up to the house.

He opened the door and led me to Carlisle's office.

I'd been in here before, just once, and I remembered the paintings that were sure to haunt me when we walked in.

Edward knocked on the door (as if he needed to do that) and Carlisle called from inside to come in. He greeted us as Edward shut the door.

"Edward, Bella. What troubles you?" he asked, seeing the worry on Edward's face.

"Um, something's happened to Bella, and we thought we should come to you," Edward told him. Carlisle nodded.

"Well, Bella, what happened?" I relayed the afternoon's spell to him and he nodded.

"Well, I think it's just from the stress. It should be okay, just hope it doesn't happen again."

I looked to him, "What would happen if…" I trailed. He got the point.

"I'm not sure but it seems as if, since you know you'll be turning soon, you're body's trying to prepare you for it. It could be fatal if it were to happen again. Do you know what triggered it?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

"Well, as I said it should be fine. Might want to ask Alice if she sees anything. I'm afraid I can't help any further."

"Alice?" I asked quietly, turned to Edward. He nodded. Carlisle spoke again, "I need to be going now. Good to see you again, Bella. Edward." Carlisle bustled out, giving a brief mental command to Edward.

I turned to look at the painting of the Volturi. I shuddered as I turned to Edward, hearing the door creak.

He was beside my side already, "You ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go find Alice." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and to his own.

I defied a look at the painting once more as we left and shuddered once more.

We stepped into his room and I remembered the last time I'd been in here.

I laughed at the playfulness and went straight to the couch that replaced the bed.

I sat down while Edward played a cd he'd made for me for my eighteenth birthday.

My lullaby came on and I smiled as I played with my ring, leaving it on my finger and admiring the way it looked.

Edward sat beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"I told you that you didn't have to get me a ring," I told him as he caressed me against his cold chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know, but then it wouldn't be right. Plus, I still feel bad for not spending money on you for your birthday." I scowled at him and he smiled the crooked smile, sending my pulse rate a little bit higher.

Edward pressed his lips against my hair as I played with the ring.

"Graduation's tomorrow," I sighed.

"Yeah, and?"

"And, my mom's flying in tonight. And I think, since they'll find out eventually, we should tell them…"

"About the engagement?" he asked. I craned my neck to look at him,

"Are you serious? No, Edward, about me turning into a vampire! Yes the engagement."

**AN: what? Bella can't always be the dumb one! Give her a shot at being the smart elk!**

Edward smiled at the sarcasm marring my voice.

"Ha ha," he said humorlessly.

"What about Charlie? He'd be _pissed_ if he knew we were engaged the whole time," he pointed out.

"Um…well just propose again. I mean you already know what I'm gonna say and I'm sure Mom'll wanna see it. And if Charlie still doesn't like it then we'll just say we're going to school in Alaska. I mean, we can move up there in that house Esme was restoring couldn't we?"

Edward smiled, "You thought it through?"

"Um, yeah, let's just say that…"

**AN: well, I guess Charlie is finding out sooner or later… Reviews please!**


	3. Awkard Proposal

Chapter Three: Awkward Proposal. 

I sat nervously as they called everyone's names at graduation.

Mom and Charlie were in the crowd.

Phil (Mom's husband) couldn't make it so it was just Mom and Charlie sitting next to Edward's family.

Carlisle had asked them to sit next to him and the rest of the family as Alice, Edward and me got our diplomas.

Of course this wasn't new for the Cullens but I was anxious, understatement of course.

"Alice Cullen." I watched Alice get her diploma.

"Edward Cullen." I watched as my vampire sweetheart got his.

I watched as my old friends walk up and got their diplomas.

"Mike Newton…Jessica Stanley…" I was next.

"Isabella Swan."

I walked up nervously and accepted my diploma.

I walked across the stage, praying I didn't trip.

I sat down where I was supposed to and sighed, thankful of my sudden grace.

I waited while everyone else accepted theirs and met up with Edward after we were dismissed.

I smiled at him, "I graduated. Now…"

He cut me off before I could continue with the question about my transformation. Renee was walking up.

I slid my engagement ring off and slipped it to Edward behind my back.

He took it and hid it while I embraced my mom.

"Bella! My little girl's all grown up!" she gushed.

When she let me go, Alice and the rest of the Cullens were around us, Charlie congratulating Alice.

Carlisle was first to speak, "Renee, would you and Charlie like to come back to our house for pizza? We're having a little celebration for Edward and Alice. I don't see why not join Bella and yourselves in the fun."

Charlie and Renee exchanged glances.

"I don't see why not either," Charlie agreed.

That surprised me.

He wasn't too fond of mine and Edward's relationship.

Renee agreed and I told them I had to meet up with some friends and Edward followed behind me.

"How are you guys gonna eat?! You can't drag bears in there!" I half-laughed, struggling to keep my voice low.

"Of course not! Remember that day you dared me to eat pizza?"

"You ate one bite and looked like you were trying not to puke it up," I was laughing now.

"Well, I dared everyone else. They can handle a slice each. And then we'll probably all turn bulimic, Rosalie anyway. She's not fond of pizza."

I tried to imagine beautiful Rosalie eating pizza and then puking in the bathroom.

"Wow, this should be a sight."

"Yeah," Edward agreed.

"Come on, Charlie's becoming restless," he added.

I smiled and walked out with him.

He was right.

Charlie looked almost as he did when he found out about the cliff diving.

Mad, worried, confused. So many things.

But he fixed his features to look like nothing was wrong.

I stifled a laugh as we walked out of the school's gym, where the graduation had been held.

I drove to Edward's house, barely remembering how to get there.

I had only driven to their house once without Edward, way back when- no.

I'm not thinking about that time.

Charlie and Renee rode with me as I drove behind the Cullen's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW.

Renee marveled at their cars first, then their house.

Charlie just stared. When Charlie asked why they normally didn't drive the Benz and BMW I just shrugged.

I used Edward's words, "Too ostentatious."

Rosalie wasn't happy when we all walked in, Renee and Charlie marveling at the beauty in the house.

I knew Edward was telling her to behave herself when I saw his stern glare and her obeying nod.

Esme showed them to the rarely used dining room that had been decorated, obviously by Alice.

The decorations were a bit over the top but they were appropriate.

Banners screamed congratulations to us and Emmett emerged from the kitchen with the pizzas.

There were only three.

I knew Charlie was dying to know if that was going to be enough for all ten of us but he decided against it.

We ate silently, me stifling laughter every time Rosalie took a bite and looked like she was dying.

Alice tried to be polite about it and forced down everything.

Emmett choked his slice down too, faster than anyone else.

I looked toward Carlisle who looked like he was just a regular human eating pizza.

Same as Esme, but with a little bit of force.

Edward ate his like Carlisle, no amusement there.

Finally, everyone was done eating and Rosalie announced that she had forgotten something was on in her room and dashed to shut it off.

I giggled when I heard the toilet flush. Edward threw a look to me and I mouthed "sorry" to him. He acknowledged it and waited for Rosalie while listening to Esme and Carlisle make small talk with Renee and Charlie.

I decided I'll talk to Alice.

I whispered, "You okay?" I didn't even hear myself.

She nodded once and then plunged into a conversation about colleges with Jasper, Emmett, Edward and myself.

Edward had already warned everyone that he was planning to "repropose" tonight, so they knew not to mention the wedding or my transformation, but the latter was for their sake too.

"I think I'm going up to that college in Alaska," Edward told Alice, no doubt adding that's where me and him were planning to escape after the wedding, using his vampire telepathy ability of course.

"Bella, what about you?" Emmett asked, turning toward me.

"I was thinking of Alaska too," I answered him.

Rosalie came down then, "Sorry about that," she whispered to me.

"It's fine," I told her, giving her a warm smile.

Edward seemed to tense up next to me.

He was preparing.

Charlie seemed to know what was about to happen or something because he announced it was getting late.

"I guess we should be getting home," Renee agreed. Edward spoke up.

"Actually needed to make an announcement…and I would like everyone to stay here…" Edward's nerves were shining through and I could see him relax. Jasper.

Edward whispered something fast and quick under his breath.

Probably telling him to keep his powers to himself.

I fidgeted. Come on Edward get on with it!

He turned to me and I saw him swiftly retrieve the ring from his pocket.

I pretended that my breath caught- it really did for a minute.

Edward got down on one knee!

Emmett acted as if he was barfing and I threw him a quick glare.

"Isabella Marie Swan"-I can only remember once when he'd said my full name, the Isabella Swan part anyway. He never said my full, full name. Make sense?- "I love you with all my heart"-Rosalie stifled a laugh, they didn't _have_ hearts, that physically worked anyway- "Will you marry me?" I didn't even pretend to hesitate.

"Yes!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as he stood up, supporting both our weight.

When Edward had stood up, I kissed him, forgetting all boundaries.

Alice cheered, Carlisle and Esme beamed smiles and Emmett laughed, "Yes! Finally a reasonable sister!"

Rosalie playfully smacked him and Jasper smiled.

I don't think I've seen him do that.

Renee was ecstatic but Charlie…he didn't even try to fake it.

He really didn't like Edward that much, an understatement greatly.

Edward slid my ring back on and I looked at it, it looked really good.

Renee came up and hugged me first, then she hugged Edward.

He took it surprisingly well. Human-like at least.

And hopefully, she didn't notice that Edward's body temperature was extremely low due to the fact he was technically dead.

We all talked for about an hour about the upcoming wedding and how it interfered with college plans.

Eventually, Charlie reannounced that it was getting late and we had to leave. Charlie and Renee went to wait in the truck first while I said bye to Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

Edward walked me out to the truck.

"I'll come by later after Renee and Charlie's asleep," he whispered, his breath icy in my ear as he hugged me.

I remembered how Renee was sleeping in the guest room.

I nodded, "Bye."

Edward laughed and spoke quietly again, I could barely hear him, "Charlie's pissed." I laughed.

"Even I knew that!" I walked out to the truck and got in.

I waved bye as I turned the truck around and pulled out of their driveway. Charlie wasn't talking to me, only Renee would so I talked to her.

"This is so great! My little girl getting married! What do you think, Charlie?" I turned to my father when we had come to a red light, trying to guess what he was thinking.

"I think you're too young, Bella. I don't think that Edward guy is good for you. You deserve better," he said in a firm voice.

_No, he deserves better_ I thought as I drove towards the house.

"I think I couldn't have found better," I told him as I pulled into the driveway.

**AN: Aw, our favorite dumb blonde brunette is getting married to her vampire sweetheart! Awww! Reviews please!**


End file.
